Welcome to Fiore, School of Magic
by PokeTail
Summary: AU: Stranded with nowhere to go, our favourite team join the best magic school out their. How will their new school lives treat them? Discontinued. Might pick it back up again someday... Sorry.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! I'm back with another fic. Now, I have no idea where I'm going with this one (I don't even know if it will have a set ending) so any suggestions will help out a lot. So without further adue, I present to you Fiore, School of Magic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

I just had to get out of there. There was no way I was going to stay there with that ungrateful man. So what if he's my father? He never cared. The only people who would welcome my company were Spetto-san and other maids, chefs... URG! Just thinking of how spoiled I've been over the years is ridiculous. I'm only eleven years old for crying out loud. The spoils definitely escalated after my mother died about a year ago. As a memento, she had given me three of her Celestial Keys that she used for magic. Speaking of magic, I'm quite skilled in that subject; other subjects... not so much. That's why I've come here, to Fiore, school of magic, and the same place where my mother was taught. I hope I can become as good a wizard as my mother. Maybe I'll even be able to collect all of the Zodiac Keys. We'll just have to wait and see!

**Natsu P.O.V.**

What the hell just happened? One day I'm having fun training with Igneel, and the next I'm running around alone, frantically trying to find my adoptive father. I was tired and starving, but I'd managed to find a building, almost castle-like. Soon realised that it was Fiore, school of magic. Igneel had told me about this place, he told me to come here if I ever got lost. Maybe I had got lost. I could have started sleep walking and ended up separated from Igneel. Yeah, that's it! I'm sure he'll come and find me any time now. It can't hurt to just grab a bite to eat from this place.

**Gray P.O.V.**

Where else could we go? We'd come out of the village covered in cuts and bruises, and by _we _I mean me and Lyon. He's not exactly happy with me right now, not that I could blame him. I'm not happy with myself either. What the hell was I thinking? How the hell did I think I could challenge Deliora and win? I'm an idiot. No, idiot doesn't even begin to describe what I am right now. Bet I'm making my mother and father turn in their graves. The building came into sight. We'd reached Fiore, school of magic. Ur told us to come here to continue our magic training to become just as strong as she was. Of course Lyon thinks that surpassing Ur now is impossible. That's all that damn bastard thinks about. He didn't stop glaring at me the whole way there. Here's hoping he cheers up soon. It's usually me who's the miserable one.

**Erza P.O.V.**

So this is the place Rob-Ojiisan told me about. I heard from him that he used to be a student there, and later on becoming a teacher too. I always wanted to learn magic, but never thought I'd learn it _that_ way. I'm not backing down on my word. Magic could be good for me. I'm sure Rob-Ojiisan would agree. He said that some old friends of his are also teachers there, a man named Makarov-sensei and a woman named Porlyusica-san. I hope I can meet them. And maybe someone at that school can help me with my injuries. Not that they bother me that much, but damn, my eye is killing me - or what used to be my eye. This is what I get for rebelling. How was I the only one who managed to escape? Others were still locked up as slaves and there was nothing I could do. If I go anywhere near them, they will be... now's not the time to think about that! I just need to continue walking.

* * *

><p>The next generation of youngsters entered the main hall and the forms were handed out. Yes, you heard right. Each child who was new to the school had to fill out a form which would later determine which house they would become apart of. As of now, there were seven houses: Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quantro Cerberus, Sabertooth, Raven Tail and the formidable Fairy Tail. Why are they formidable you ask? Well, their house leader was Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar. And he wasn't the most mature leader around. You should just see the members. Reckless and always the ones to pick a fight. Makarov doesn't encourage such behaviour, however he also doesn't stop such either. So anyway, the children finished their forms and handed them in one by one. Next, the names of the children from each house were read out. Upon hearing their name, each student walked over to their house leader.<p>

Just as the last child joined their house, the main doors opened up and in ran five figures, one after the other. The first one to enter was a small blonde girl. Part of her hair was tied up in a pigtail. Her face was flushed, like she had been crying. She wore a pink and white dress with a pair of blue strap shoes with small white socks. Makarov looked over at the girl with keen interest.

Before the head of the school had a chance to speak up, another figure ran through the door, again, looking flushed. The boy was shirtless with white three quarter length pants. He also had a long, white, scaly scarf around his neck. His feet we red and sore from the the sheer amount of running. He'd just caught his breath and opened his mouth to speak when another child entered the hall.

This girl had short scarlet hair and wore a very ripped white dress - well, I wouldn't exactly call it white anymore. The dress was stained red. Blood. Her arms, legs and face were covered in bandages. Her right eye was hidden by the white eye-patch strapped across her face, and as the others, her face was flushed as if she had been crying. The other two children look at each other in confusion. What a coincidence! The head, once again, tried to make his voice heard, but not before being interrupted yet again by another burst through the door.

A boy charged in pushing the other quite sternly. He had white hair that was spiked up. He wore a light blue coat that had been ripped to shreds. His dark green trousers were in a similar condition and he was barefoot. Cuts and bruises surrounded his body which limited his movements. He had a very aggressive look on his face and seemed to be glaring at the other boy he had come with. This boy had messy raven hair and carried his shirt and jacket in his hands as they were too ripped to be worn (not that he'd be wearing them either way). His once ankle length trousers only reached just above his knees now and was also covered in cuts and bruises. Both their faces were flushed, but it was clear that the raven haired boy was in a much worse state.

Gran Doma, the head master, made sure that there would be no further interruptions before speaking up. "I'll take that you five are late comers?" He asked, completely un-phased by their conditions.

"Seams like it," the blonde spoke up.

"Are there any more forms available?" he called out to he colleagues.

"There are some right here," a woman in her late fifties answered.

The children were beckoned forward and sat down. All eyes were on them, as the new students of the school were watching the children in confusion. They were quickly told to follow the senior students in order to make the late comers more comfortable. The children were all given a pen and rapidly completed their forms.

_Name: Lucy Heartfelia_

_Date of Birth: __1st July__ X766_

_Parent/Career: Spetto-san_

_Magic: Celestial Magic_

_Further Comments: Runaway from home to carry out my dream of collecting all the Zodiac keys._

_Name: Natsu Dragneel_

_Date of Birth: 18th April X766_

_Parent/Career: Igneel_

_Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer_

_Further Comments: Igneel told me to come here if I got lost._

_Name: Erza Scarlet_

_Date of Birth: 4th January X766_

_Parent/Career: Rob-ojiisan - Deceased_

_Magic: Weapons Magic_

_Further Comments: ..._

_Name: Gray Fullbuster_

_Date of Birth: 20th November X765_

_Parent/Career: No comment_

_Magic: Ice-Make Magic_

_Further Comments: Keep Lyon away from me._

_Name: Lyon Vastia_

_Date of Birth: 11th September X765_

_Parent/Career: Ur - Dead_

_Magic: Ice-Make Magic_

_Further Comments: Gray killed our master!_

Their forms were handed in and were being looked over by the head master. Whilst they were occupied, Lyon was growing impatient. He strode over to his fellow student and grabbed him by the neck.

"I am sick to death of you feeling sorry for yourself! Do you even realise what you have done?!" He cried.

Gray, struggling to breath, didn't even make eye contact with his former companion. Far too ashamed of his foolishness. The other three children stared in shock. Didn't those two come in together? Makarov and Ooba, another house leader, were the first to act. Ooba pulled tightly on the silver haired wizard's arms in order to release his grip on Gray. As the latter fell to the floor Makarov rushed to his side to help him sit up. The poor boy was hunched over in a coughing fit, slight blood falling from his mouth in the process. Once the head master had finished reading the forms he knew instantly where to send the late comers.

"Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray will be joining the Fairy Tail house and Lyon will be joining the Lamia Scale house," he declared.

The first three wizards that were called out gathered around Makarov and Gray. Their new master called for Porlyusica and they made their way to Fairy Tail's infirmary. Lyon glared at Gray as he left, before being taken to Lamia's infirmary by his new master.

* * *

><p>Porlyusica tended to the children's wounds and got Gray as glass of water. Makarov proceeded to inform the new students on their classes and gave each a map of the school. Once they were all bandaged up, a senior student from the Fairy Tail house entered to take them to meet their fellow students. After they were out of sight Porlyusica turned to Makarov.<p>

"These children aren't ordinary," she stated.

"So you feel it too?" he sighed. "This looks to be an interesting bunch we've acquired this year."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is definitely another chapter coming to this (I just have no idea when). Like I said before suggestions would help me out a lot. Thanks for reading and please review so I know I'm doing something right :p<strong>


End file.
